


Pantihose

by PatientA



Series: Friend With Benefit [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: Harry因為怕冷在褲子裡面穿絲襪結果被Tom發現
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Friend With Benefit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895653
Kudos: 33





	Pantihose

一拐到沒有人煙的長廊，Tom便急切地把Harry推進隨便一間空教室裡頭，男孩有些惱怒地用手肘拐了Slytherin級長的腹部，但這次青年卻從容地閃了開來：「你知道每次都使出同一招是不管用的吧？」

聽到那熟悉的調笑讓Harry怒氣沖沖地瞪了對方一眼，他的手握上了魔杖，暗自發誓如果Tom Riddle膽敢再嘲笑他，他就要——

修長的手指包覆上他的手背，曖昧的摩娑沿著指節攀爬，讓他的手臂起了一陣雞皮疙瘩，男孩詫異地向上看去，綠色的眼睛對上了那對飽含慾望的黑眸，那裡面像野獸一樣的侵略感讓他忍不住後退一步撞上了桌子的邊緣。

「⋯你⋯發什麼神經？」黑髮Gryffindor驚疑不定地看著迅速欺身籠罩著自己的身影，Tom是一個控制欲強的討厭鬼沒錯，但他很少會如此明目張膽地顯露出自己的意圖，他多半會用一種蛇院的虛偽粉飾自己，然而現在⋯男孩不明白是什麼點燃了面前的冷血動物。

黑髮Slytherin沒有回答，他的另一隻手沿著Harry的大腿向上滑行，熟練地解開男孩的皮帶扣，正準備鬆開包裹著伊甸禁果的拉鍊，便被咬牙切齒地制止：「該死的Riddle！現在還不到晚餐時間！」

「我知道廚房在哪裡，我可以帶你去。」在他用莫名其妙的藉口扯走自己之後，這是Tom第一次開口，他的嗓音低沈又暗啞，當中包含的深意讓Harry不由自主地收緊了身上的每一寸肌肉。

通常他才是那個急切又猴急的角色，除了他的衣服不小心變成裙裝的那次，Slytherin級長很少會如此飢渴，那雙黑如暗夜的眼睛閃爍著火焰，像是被點亮的群星一般耀眼，卻又讓人害怕被燃燒殆盡。

「⋯那不是重點！晚餐我們沒出現被人猜到我們的關係怎麼辦？說好了這些都得暗地——啊⋯」甜蜜的呻吟在手指放棄拉開拉鍊直接搓揉起他的褲頭時從男孩的嘴角溢出，Harry瞪了一眼對方得逞的笑容，咒罵著：「你是欲求不滿的青少年嗎？嗯——」

男孩靠著桌子支撐自己，壓抑著想要頂動跨部磨蹭對方的生理衝動，青年撫慰他的動作熟練又親密，他的褲襠很快便因情慾而鼓了起來。

Tom低低的笑聲隨著親吻落在他的頭頂，讓Harry既想咒罵又想呻吟，他的身體倚靠在桌面上，一隻腿不自覺地用腳跟開始磨蹭對方的小腿肚，這無聲的暗示懹Slytherin級長從順地扯下了他的褲頭。

Tom的動作跟呼吸在褲子落地的時候停住了，Harry喘了口氣後疑惑地向上看，看到了那張俊美臉龐上如狼似虎的飢渴臉色，那樣危險又性感的表情讓他咬著下唇才能隱藏起自己成串的呼嚕聲。

可Tom早該看過自己衣服下的每一寸肌膚，是有什麼能如此吸引他——

噢。

纖長的手指沿著略微透膚的黑色織物攀爬，滑順的表面有別於平日的觸感，指尖冰涼的溫度隔著薄薄的布料傳來，讓男孩輕輕抽了幾口氣，可他又忍不住笑了出來：「我怎麼不知道你有這種癖好。」

「你才是，穿這樣子難道不是想勾引誰嗎？」比他大一圈的手掌扣住了他的臀部邊緣，Tom輕輕鬆鬆地把矮他一個頭的Harry抬起來放到桌面上坐好，青年的手沿著尼龍布料向下撫摸，玩弄著精實的小腿肚，讓他忍不住翻了一個白眼，他怎麼就忘了Riddle是個腿控。

「先聲明清楚，我穿的是男用絲襪。」Harry噘著嘴嘟囔著，他不明白Tom是如何發現的，他穿在長褲底下這麼久也從未被他的室友們察覺過，難不成Slytherin級長是有透視能力嗎？

「很顯然。」青年的目光從腿挪到男孩跨間，那一包鼓漲的部位比女用絲襪多了更多剪裁的空間得以容納男性的陽物，如今那處被勃發的慾望頂出了一個小小的黑色帳篷，透著情色的水漬：「可你真的不是為了誘惑誰才這麼穿的嗎？Harry。」

「我是因為很冷好嗎！Hermione跟我說在褲子裡面再穿一層絲襪會好很多，很多女孩——Tom Riddle！」男孩抗議的話語還沒說完，布錦撕裂的聲音迴響在空曠的教室裡頭，黑髮Slytherin輕易地扯破了大腿內側的布料，讓底下柔嫩的皮膚裸露出來，被緊緻的布料勒出幾個圓形的小丘：「 **梅林的褲襪！你這該死的混帳，我是瞞著其他人偷偷買的只有兩件你——！** 」

「結束後我會修好它。」Tom伏下身去，溫熱的吐息騷動著被冬日寒意侵擾的皮膚，Harry沈吟著感受對方粗糙的舌尖舔上自己的皮膚，在對方的手握住自己的慾望時猛然驚覺不對：「—— **你什麼時候？！我的內褲呢！？** 」

年長的Slytherin沒有回答，他的手隔著細緻的彈性布料玩弄著男孩的勃起，敏感的頂端蹭過織物，帶來難以言喻的刺激感，Harry忍不住發出一聲驚叫，下意識收攏的雙腿夾住那頂黑色的腦袋，弄亂了那頭整齊的黑髮：「停—— **停下** ——啊⋯」

Tom先是在破口處留下一個咬痕，讓黑髮Gryffindor發出了一聲嘶鳴，那力道留下的瘀痕估計幾天內都不會消失了。青年在那狹窄的空間中側過頭去，漆黑的眼睛盯著他，像是叢林裡的猛獸，高挺的鼻子蹭過被絲襪包裹的慾望，與蒼白膚色的對比讓他的鼻樑看起來比平常更挺，十分淫穢。而那略淺的薄唇微張，向下吮了Harry的尖端一口，讓男孩差點就這樣洩了出來。他沉吟著用手向下用力推擠那顆頭顱，如果就這樣射出來也未免太丟他的臉：「你是、有腿癖嗎？級長。」

那個被迫擠出去的Slytherin像個孩子一樣偏頭，齜牙露出鯊魚般的笑容：「⋯也許吧。」

**嘶啦——**

Harry面色鐵青的感受著用力抓握著自己臀部的兩隻手，他能感覺到下方的布料都被抓破了，如果姿勢允許他絕對要踹該死的Riddle一腳！但伴隨著一聲咕噥的手指滑進自己體內，過於冰涼的溼滑觸感讓他忍不住打了一個冷顫：「你他媽——唔——」

Tom準確地探到了他的前列腺，他的床伴太過瞭解自己的每一處敏感點，可Harry卻不能為此詛咒他——鑑於這也是他為什麼那麼喜歡面前這人的原因之一，但——

「——慢點、你弄痛我了⋯」

也許是因為他的聲音帶了點哽咽，那雙如黑湖似的眼閃爍著殘暴的情緒，以及高昂的亢奮，Harry有時候不禁會覺得Tom Riddle說不定想在床上殺了自己，但那很快被什麼柔軟的東西掩蓋過去，像是月下靜謐的結冰湖面，在春天結束的尾聲消融。青年湊到他耳邊，低啞的喘息撫上耳畔，吹暖了男孩的耳尖：「⋯幫我。」

Harry哼哼了幾聲充當表示不甘願，手卻從順的向下貼到西服褲頭，靈巧地解開對方的腰帶，拉鍊敞開的聲音跟水漬聲一起充滿著淫靡的暗示，已經被慾望點熱的手指隔著內褲握住青年硬如烙鐵的柱身，男孩熟練地幫另一個人手淫，滿意地聽到對方難耐的低吼，臉上得意的笑容卻在第二根手指擠進來時轉為齜牙咧嘴。

但黑髮Slytherin的動作已比剛才溫柔許多，Harry也在獲得安全感後放鬆了下來，能更好的容納Tom的手指，由於手上把玩對方的動作轉移了男孩的注意力，他很快便做好進入的準備。

Tom不顧Harry的抗議把他整個人翻了過來，呈現趴俯在桌面的姿態，黑髮Gryffindor討厭這種看不到對方的姿勢，但在他用力向後踹那個該死的青年之前，幾個臀部上的啃咬讓他忘了要生氣，綠色的眼睛越過肩頭看過去，看到蒼白的手指撫摸著方才留下的齒印，再沿著臀肉探到絲襪破洞的邊緣鑽了進去，包覆在屁股跟布料之間。

而他身後的Tom著迷地望著這個景象，眼裡的慾望像是能化為實體，切開那些緊貼著他下身的布料，這是除了他穿上裙子那次之外，Harry第一次因為青年的目光而感到耳根發燙，冬日的冷意早就不知何時被慾火驅散，但他敢肯定自己的肩膀跟脖子都能因為羞恥跟興奮的熱度燒成紅色。

他轉回去決定破罐破摔，隨那個Slytherin高興怎麼樣就怎麼樣吧，似是發現了他的羞臊，Tom俯下身親吻他的後脖子，呢喃著他的名字，圓鈍的頂端抵上濕漉漉的穴口，輕而易舉地滑進了男孩熾熱的甬道之中。

青年比平時更粗魯的操幹著他，一隻手用力地抓握著他的臀部，可能又在那纖細的布料上勾出了幾個破口，可Harry已經沒有力氣去在意了，男孩把臉埋在自己的雙臂之中忍受著從未體會過的深入感，堅硬的柱體蹭過體內的角度是他未曾品嚐過的感觸，而那種彷彿動物交配似的恥辱感讓他的全身都在發燙，比平時要更加敏感——每一個呼在腦後的喘息、每一個落在耳後的親吻，都讓Harry絞緊了內壁，發出情動的呻吟。

Tom似乎在他腦後低聲咒罵著什麼，但男孩的腦袋被來自天國的愉悅填滿，什麼也聽不清，只能被動地任由對方抬起自己的一隻腿到桌上，更大地張開了他的跨部，便於更深入地進入到他的體內，青年的手不知道在什麼時候從前面的褲頭裡探進去握住了Harry的陰莖，粗魯的套弄讓男孩發出了難堪的哭聲，每一下擼動的舉動都會讓他的龜頭蹭過絲襪的表面，刺激得讓人發瘋：「——T、Tom——不要——」

「你這、該死的、甜美的——」Tom用力地咬住了男孩的後脖子，髖骨狠狠地撞擊著被魁地奇充分鍛鍊的臀肉，Harry看不見他背後的那雙眼睛充斥著無盡的貪婪跟強烈的佔有慾，Slytherin繼承人多希望在能這具軀體上寫下自己的名字，讓所有人都能夠知道Harry Potter是他的東西——只有他能夠品嚐、只有他能夠擁有、也只有他能操幹——

然而他卻不知道該如何抓住面前這個男孩，該如何讓他傾心於自己——不只是肉體上的。

等到Tom把熱燙的精液射到Harry身體的深處，他都想不出除此之外能烙下印記卻不嚇跑對方的辦法。

而男孩在他的手中顫抖著，射出一縷又一縷的淫液，一點一滴地沿著絲襪被撐出的空隙流淌而下，在襪子內側留下濕漉漉的穢跡，這景象激得Tom在Harry體內又硬了起來。

「操！Tom Riddle！你就是個變態！你給我滾、啊！嗯——」

Harry在第二輪結束後在Slytherin級長英俊的臉上揍了一拳才解氣，就是後話了。

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快樂！原本沒有要慶祝的但是40打打一直在跟我說我2/14情人節點梗沒有寫給他，我只好附上歉意履約成一篇(  
> 因為所以這樣那樣，乾脆弄成之前Skirt的後續。


End file.
